Don't lie to ME!
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Harper lies to Alex and Alex doesn't like it one bit. What big secret dose Harper have why is she spending time at a graveyard. “ Don't ever lie to me again Harper” whispered Alex as she looked at the scared redhead. Harper / Alex/ Mason.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't lie to me**

Harper lies to Alex and Alex doesn't like it one bit. What big secret dose Harper have why is she spending time at a graveyard. " Don't ever lie to me again Harper" whispered Alex as she looked at the scared redhead. Harper / Alex/ Mason. .

**_ WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP_ **

" Look , Alex I can't hang out with you after school today I have to do some extra homework for my advance math class at the library and do a report for history" said Harper as she looked at Alex , Harper gave Alex a small smile. Harper was wearing a giant's jersey with the number 10 on it and Manning's name on it with black baggy cargo jean's with Giant patch all over it. Today at School was support your favorite football team and Harper was a Giant's fan.

" Oh, right your really good at math, man this tank's I really wanted to go to the movies with you Harps" said Alex as she frown, she really wanted to watch Alice in wonderland with Harper it was Friday movie day . It had Harper's name all over that movie. She was wearing a orange T-shirt that said Don't go Team and black tight jean's. She had no school sprite and wanted to show it. It's been like this for week's Harper having to do stuff for school or she has to do thing's for people, now she never had time for Alex.

" I'm really sorry Alex, I really am I just.... need to do this" said Harper as she leaned forward and hugged Alex. Alex nodded and hugged Harper.

" Bye Alex I'll see you tonight" said Harper as she ran off with her purple bookbag.

" Man, I hate not spending time with Harper" said Alex as she frowned and walked home. She missed Harper it was there junior year and Harper got her self into the advance Math class, after school activities as well. Alex hated that Harper was to nice to say no to people when they asked her to help them.. Harper was barely at home lately she was at the library or somewhere else.

( With Harper)

" I can't keep doing this, I hate lying to Alex" said Harper as she walked in to the graveyard. She had been lying to Alex for a month and a half saying that she had extra homework. It was a lie she never had extra homework she always finishes her homework at lunch or late at night. But the reason for her lying was a good reason it was for Alex and Justin. They were so sad about Mason and Juliet that they where just moping around. Lately Alex has been all clinging she always wanted to spend time with Harper, telling her she love her , kissing her on the cheek, hugging her and sleeping with her . It made her so happy but she knew it was a lie. Alex could never love her the way she wanted her too. Harper walked to the oldest crypt in the graveyard and walked in.

" Harper your here" said Juliet as she got up and smiled at Harper. Juliet looked to be forty year's old. When she found Juliet she looked like she was ready to be a mummy all dry and brown spot's on her.

" Let's get this done with" said Harper as she took off her jersey. Harper was wearing a Kelly green strapless bra that hooked up in the front.

" Harper are you ok" asked Juliet as she walked up to Harper.

" I hate lying to Alex , I know that Justin will be happy to have you back and Alex will be happy to have Mason back. But I hate to lie to my best friend ." said Harper as she frown. She has been feeling weak and she knew she was getting paler then her usualy pale. She looked like she was dead.

" It will be done soon Harper, then everything will go back to normal" said Juliet as she moved her closer to Harper's right shoulder and bites her.

" FUCK, damn that hurts fucking how hungry are you" said Harper as she glared Juliet drinking her blood. Mason crawled in half wolf and half human.

" Hello Harper" said Mason as he sat on the ground.

" Hey Mason your next" said Harper as she smiled at Mason. In the month and a half she has been helping Juliet and Mason. They found a way to restore there Werewolf / Vampire power's by drinking blood of a willing mortal. Harper was the first person both of then thought of. She was nice and never turn her back on her friends. So they both found her together and told her how it work's . It took her two day's when she told them she would do it. Deep down this would seal the deal with Alex and Mason there love will last forever and she will die by herself like she always knew.

" How was school today" asked Mason as he looked at Harper. He was staring to have feeling's for her too, he still loved Alex , but he knew he had feelings for Harper more then friendship, he knew it was love too.

" Like any other day at School , everybody act's like I'm invisible , I'm only visible when they make fun of me " said Harper. She only was this depress when she was really sad about life and that her blood was running low.

" Ok, I'm good thank you Harper you are the most tasty human I have ever tasted. Forget about those humans they don't understand how awesome you are and your fashion rock's out look at Lady Gaga she wears what she wants and has lots of cash" said Juliet as she licked her lip's.

" Yippee extra woo, Roma ma ma ga ga" said Harper as she sat down on the ground so Mason can get his share of blood that he needed. For Mason he needed very little human blood but Harper had to go on a special diet for him a very high protein , pulse she had to drink so much water and Gatorade she needed it for to hydrate herself . She only did it for Alex and Alex only.

" Thank you Harper, this means a lot for me" said Mason as he licked her shoulder where Juliet bit her. Mason was very careful not to hurt Harper, he took his time so he could smell her and hear her heart beat that he grew to love.

" I know , I know what it means to everybody" said Harper as she ran her hands threw Mason fur. She loved how soft his fur was and she liked how he purred when she did it to , yha a big bad werewolf can purr just like the cutes kitten can.

" I got strait A's again for this semester" said Harper as she looked at Mason. She liked talking school stuff with Mason he liked it as much as she did.

" That's great , hows was the art off" asked Mason as he licked his lip's and looked up to look in Harper's eye's.

" It was fun and not so fun." said Harper as she frowned.

" Huh, how can it be both I don't understand" said Mason as he frown, Mason bit Harper again because her blood stop flowing from the spot he was licking. He hated that he had to hurt her , but it was what he had to do.

"Oww, it was both because me and Alex were the one's to beat and then it was just us . As Mr. Laritate said Draw we held out our art work and the class picked." said Harper as she frowned. Mason didn't know who he wanted to win, he just hope that both girl's where happy.

" Don't keep us waiting who won" asked Juliet as she looked at Harper. Juliet was bored and all she could do was talk to Mason when Harper wasn't there so Harper's story's where her entertainment.

" Well, Alex painted a gang member spray painting on a wall it was awesome I thought it was so cool she had to worked very hard on it to get the small graffiti on it" said Harper as she grinned. She really liked Alex's piece.

" And you , what did you do" asked Mason as he licked clean his bite mark on Harper. Juliet handed Harper her giant's jersey , Harper smiled as she mouth a thank you. Mason was kinda sad he liked seeing Harper half naked. Harper wince a little as she put on the jersey from her the pain in her shoulder.

" I did ......... My art was .... something no one would of thought if I would paint." said Harper as she frowned.

" What was it, Harper please tell me I really want to know" said Mason as he frowned he hate to see Harper so sad.

" That day I painted that.... I had a talk with my parent's . I was so depress after I finished our talk so I just painted and kept on painting. ........ You see I painted a little girl being ripped apart by to demon's and chain's where all around people where watching this , the little girl. She was crying for help but no one would help her. They just watch as she was being ripped apart." said Harper as she cried when she told Mason and Juliet.

" Did this little girl have red hair" whispered Mason as he looked at Harper with a strait face. Harper nodded and stood up.

" I got to go , it's late bye see you guy's later" said Harper as she ran out of the crypt . Harper ran home as fast as she could she was crying in her painting she painted how she really felt. How her parent's where the demons, how she felt chain to this world when all she wanted was to leave , how people saw her parent's treatment of her and just looked away and said nothing. She was the little girl , she was crying on the in side.

" HARPER, HARPER" yelled Alex from the other side of the street. Harper stopped and she looked around and saw that she was at Waverly place. Harper wiped her tear's away and walked up to Alex.

" Harper, ... your crying why" asked Alex as she went to hug Harper. Harper looked up at Alex and she looked deep in to Alex's eye's all see saw was worrying and fear.

" The painting in art class, ..... it was me....the little girl my parents the demons the world the chain . I....I can't take it anymore" said Harper as she turned around and ran away from Alex.

" HARPER WAIT , HARPER COME BACKCOME BACK TO ME " yelled Alex as she ran after her redheaded friend. Alex kept on running after Harper. She knew she stilled loved Mason , she will always love him but she couldn't denied that she love Harper too. She was so caring and kind she did everything in her power to mend Justin's and her heart after losing Mason and Juliet. She open her eye's and saw the beautiful angel that Harper was. How can her angel be so hurt.

" HARPER" yelled Alex as Harper stopped at the park. She looked at the lake and sat down. Alex dropped at the spot and looked at Harper.

" Did you ever feel like you want to be frozen. So you wouldn't feel anything, nothing at all no emotion . Some time's I go out late at night and swim until I'm so cold I can't feel my body. I like how it feels Alex. I love it , I feel nothing . I keep on swimming until I'm numb and the I push push that and keep on swimming then I'm ice I like me as Ice" said Harper as she looked at the water.

" Harper, whats going on this is not like you." said Alex as she looked at Harper. She notice how pale she was , how you could barely see her breath. Har hair was glowing a vibrant red it looked like she was on fire. As Harper got paler her hair got more redder and fire like.

" Harper what happen, what happen with you and your Parent's" asked Alex as she looked at the lake.

" Hahaha There getting divorce and both of them don't want me to live with them. Hehehe it's so fucking funny they never wanted me, I just have to wait until I graduate high school and I'm gone" said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Harper, your parent's... your parents" said Alex she didn't know how to finish that sentence.

" Are my problem, .. let's just go home ok. Forget what happen today please don't bring it up" said Harper as she got up and looked at Alex. Alex frowned she didn't want to forget about it she wanted to make Harper feel better, she wanted to hold her as she cried. Alex wanted to be there for Harper like she was for her.

" For right now I will, but later on I will want to know Harper I'm here for you, you do know that right that I got your back and all" said Alex as she looked in to Harper's honey brown eye's. Harper smiled and hugged Alex.

" Yha I know that , I just don't like how I feel right now I just need to think that's all" said Harper as she kissed Alex on the check. Alex blushed and smiled.

" Good, now let's go home and don't think to much Harper it's not good for you" said Alex as she smiled at her little joke. They started to walk back to the Substation.

" Yha, what can be the problem Dr. Russo" asked Harper as she raised her right eyebrow.

" Well, Miss. Finkle it can cause some problem's it will take away time for being lazy and having fun " said Alex as she did the best doctor voice.

" Oh my god ... Please Dr. Russo is there a cure" said Harper as she pretend to be shocked.

" Yes, there is a cure it will be hard but I'll make it very easy for you Miss .Finkle" said Alex as she grin a evil grin.

" What's the cure" asked Harper as she pouted. Alex spunned Harper around in a circle and wrapped her arm's around Harper. Alex moved closer to Harper's left ear.

" The cure is to spend as much time as possible with me and watch all the horror movies that you can watch " whispered Alex she licked Harper's ear.

" Mmm, Alex please don't do that" moaned Harper as her eye's rolled back , her eye's where glowing golden for a second then they turned back to normal . She really like how good it felt having Alex's tongue on her ear.

" But , I want to and I like to" said Alex as she nibbled Harper's ear.

" Alex please were friend's, I _**just**_ want to be friends" said Harper as she pushed away from Alex. Alex frowned and put her hands in her pocket's.

" Ok, I'm sorry look were home" said Alex as she opened the door for Harper.

" Thanks Alex and I'm sorry" said Harper as she looked at the floor.

" It's ok maybe I'll get lucky next time" said Alex as she winked at Harper. Harper rolled her eye's and walked to her room , Alex watched her walk away and licked her lips. She will get lucky next time she always gets what she wants and she wanted Harper.

" I will get you Harper Jane Finkle you will be mine and then you will forget this thing with your parents because you will only need my love" said Alex to herself as she walked to her room.

( With Mason)

" What am I going to do Juliet, I love Alex but I also love Harper in the short times I had with her I got to see how angelic she is and what a wonderful person she is. But now shes upset and I can't do nothing about it" said Mason as he was angry he was pacing around the crypt trying to think of something to help Harper feel better.

" If we hunt right now and feed it'll help us change back to normal a bit faster" said Juliet as she looked at the full moon that was in the dark sky.

" What dose that have to do with my problem" said Mason as he glared at Juliet. Juliet smiled at how Mason can be so thick headed at times.

" If we hunt we get more blood and then we transform faster, then you can be the knight on a white horse and save Harper from everything" said Juliet as she grinned at her werewolf best friend.

" This is not a fairy tale Juliet this is real life" said Mason as he glared at the vampire.

" Look wolf boy go hunt eat meat then go see to Harper" said Juliet as she left the crypt. She ran off to the park that was near by.

" I will make you feel better Harper I promise" said Mason as he ran off with Juliet to hunt . He knew they only needed more blood and then there back to there normal Vampire / werewolf selfs. Harper's blood was working faster then they thought and they only needed more blood to finish them off.

" Look a deer" said Mason as he looked at the baby deer with his mother. Juliet licked her fang's and went for the attack.

" Damn Vampires don't know anything about the Hunt." said Mason as he watch Juliet kill both deer. She walked over to Mason and threw him the baby deer.

" Thanks" said Mason as he bit in to the deer.

" I need more blood and you need meat" said Juliet as she drain the bigger deer of it's blood. Both ate there meal and changed again mason was back to normal except his ear and fang's where still there and Juliet looked to be in her early twenty's.

" We need a little bit more of Harper's blood and then were done" said Mason as he looked at Juliet. She nodded her head and both walked off to the crypt. Mason was disappointed he wanted to help Harper today.

"We'll see her tomorrow Mason" said Juliet as she looked at Mason. Mason went to his corner and dropped down on the ground to his sleeping bag that Harper got him.

" I know" said Mason as he closed his eye's. He was dreaming of him Alex and Harper having fun in the wood's. Juliet went in to the coffin that was there and slept there.

( Next day the Russo home 7 :00 am )

" Wake up Harper, it's Saturday come on wake up" said Alex as she jumped on Harper's bed.

" Alex get the fuck out I'm fucking sleeping" growled Harper as she threw a pillow at Alex.

"Hahaha , hey Miss. Grumpy what bee crawled up your panties" said Alex as she caught the pillow. Harper cover herself more with her blanket's and went back to sleep.

" Fine I'll do it your way, all you have to do is ask Harper." said Alex as she got under the covers with Harper.

" Ask what" mumbled Harper as she snuggled more in to the bed.

" Oh, you know _Alex do you want to get in bed with me_" said Alex as she smiled and wrapped her arm's around Harper. Harper was to tired to push her off, she felt really drain right now.

" Fine , just don't hog the covers." said Harper as she went to sleep. Alex smiled she like sleeping with Harper it was fun, but Harper could get cranky and she had a temper like a volcano.

" I won't hogging the covers , I'll be hugging you to keep warm" said Alex as she kissed Harper on the back of her neck.

" FUCKING ASS OF A BITCH CAN YOU NOT DISTURB ME WHEN I'M FUCKING SLEEPING " yelled Harper as she threw the covers off her.

" Look Alex I don't like you that way ok, I just want to be friend's " said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex crossed her arm's in front of her chest and glared at Harper.

" Why, Why do you not want me Harper I'm fucking hot as hell and I see you check me out you like my ass" said Alex as she got angry.

" I just want to be friends Alex I don't want to ruin are friendship" said Harper as she frowned. Harper looked around her room, she was looking for her bottle of Gatorade .

" But Harper this could make are friendship better it'll make us a couple , you know girlfriend and girlfriend" said Alex as she watch Harper throw clothes and fabric all over the basement floor.

" Ahh, there you are" said Harper as she pulled out a 2 gallon jug of Red Gatorade. Harper opened it and drank the whole thing. Alex watch as she drank it , looking at Harper's flat tone stomach as her shirt rose as she drank the juice.

" Thirsty much Harps" said Alex as Harper finish most of the drink. Harper looked at Alex and then the jug of Gatorade.

" Do you want some" asked Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex smiled and held out her hand. Harper handed her to juice and smiled .

" You know this is what they would call a indirect kiss Harper, our lip's are going to touch the same spot" said Alex as she licked her lip's and drank from the bottle. Harper rolled her eye's and walked to her bathroom.

" So , tell me why you don't want me in that way I want you and I'll stop. And it has to be better the it will ruin our friendship" said Alex as she followed Harper into the bathroom. Harper was brushing her teeth.

" I like you a lot Harper and I think we would make a great couple" said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper pushed Alex out of her bathroom and locked the door.

" Harper let me back in" said Alex as she pounded on the door.

" I'm taking a shower" said Harper as she turned on the shower. Harper thought she out smarted Alex.

" Ok , good I want to shower to" said Alex to herself as she pulled out her wand.

" Door that blocks undo this lock" said Alex as she cast a spell. ( _Hey I know it's not a great_ _spell but I did my best_) . Alex walked in to the bathroom and took off her clothes, if Harper wanted to play hard to get she'll go all out and throw her self at the cute red head.

" I'll wash your hair" said Alex as she stepped in to the shower.

" AHHH" screamed Harper as she turned around and looked at Alex smiling at her. Alex was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. She was perfect , she was breathtaking she was Alex.

" Alex, you need to get out" growled Harper in a strong scary voice.

" No, I know you like me I can tell" said Alex as she hugged Harper. Harper took a deep breath in. Yes she loved Alex , yes she wanted this so bad , but Mason would be back in to her life and Harper will be forgotten as always.

" Alex yes I want you but I can't have you , at lest not now wait one more week and give me time to think and after a week if you still want me then fine we'll be together. But not right now" said Harper as she looked into Alex's eye's.

" I'm confused if you like me then why wait why wait a week" said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Trust me I just need a week, just one week" said Harper as she pushed herself off of Alex.

" Ok , I'll wait one week but you have to let me wash you now and I'll be good I won't bother you with me wanting to touch you all the time" said Alex as she held the soap bar. Alex smirked and kept on looking a t Harper. She knew if she kept on staring she'll get what she wants Harper will break and let her put her hand's all over Harper's body.

" You promise one whole week, if I... If I let you do what you want" said Harper as she looked at Alex frowning she knew she broke she could never say no to Alex..

" Yha, I can wait four day's" said Alex as she smiled.

" Umm, it's seven day's Alex there's seven Day's to a week" said Harper as she tilted her head as she looked at Alex.

" What when did they change the week" said Alex as she frowned.

" Ok , it's always been 7 day's Alex you really need to start paying attention." said Harper as she frowned.

" What, 7 day's that's so long Harps I really want you" whined Alex as she pouted.

" If you really wanted me you would wait" said Harper as she smiled at Alex cute pout.

" Ok, I'll prove to you how much I want you" said Alex as she started to wash Harper's back.

" Alex , please don't" moaned Harper as she felt the soft hand's on her back.

" Mmm, your moaning sounds good" said Alex as she licked Harper's ear. Alex looked down and saw a red mark on her shoulder.

" Harper what the hell is that on your neck." said Alex as she ran her hand over it. Harper wince from the touch and the soap touching the bite mark.

" ALEX, HARPER BREAKFAST " yelled Theresa Russo from the kitchen.

" Fuck, " cursed Alex she just got started.

" Hehehe, I guess we better get going" said Harper as she smirked at Alex. Harper jumped out and got the towel to dry herself. Alex walked out and grabbed the towel from Harper and dried her off.

" Tell me what the hell that was" asked Alex as she pointed to the wound on Harper's shoulder.

" To bad that you didn't get to wash me huh" said Harper tried to change the subject.

" Huh Oh yha, So Harper since I didn't get to wash you as much as I wanted. Can I get to wash you tonight" asked Alex as she dried herself next completely forgetting about the bite mark. Harper thanked god that Alex was so easy to trick.

" No, you have to wait one whole week" said Harper as she ran out of the bathroom and ran to her dresser drawer. Harper pulled out her black thong with red tiger strip's and black bra with the same design. Alex cast a spell and she was dressed in light blue jean shorts and a white tank top that had a tiger on it.

" Look we match " said Alex as she pointed to the tiger on her tank top.

"Right well go up stairs I think you seen enough of me naked and all, I don't want to give a dress up show" said Harper as she pointed to the stair's the leaded upstairs. Alex smiled and flopped down on the bed.

" Nha, I'll never get enough of you Babe" said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper rolled her eye's.

" Fine what ever" said Harper as she walked to her closet. She was pissed off with herself how could she agree to what just happen in the bathroom. She knew that her and Alex can never be, but... but there was a little bit of hope that Alex might stay and love her but it was just a dream Mason was back and they belong together. She was a fool just a stupid silly girl. Harper got dress in short dark blue jean's that had one blood red stripes on both sides on the shorts, A light blue dress shirt with a dark blue tie . The tie had a Sword on it. She had a black belt with a golden belt buckle that said indestructible. To finished the out fit she place a a white hat on, with her hair in pig tail's.

" Umm, Harp's what's the theme here" said Alex as she looked confused.

" I'm doing a Marine look" said Harper as she looked at herself in the mirror.

" Oh, ok I get it yha it's cute but make one in black and I'll wear it." said Alex as she smiled at Harper. Harper smiled too because Alex never wants to wear what she makes. Harper started to walk upstairs . Alex followed her upstairs.

" Harps I love those shorts on you they show me your fine ass for me" said Alex as she smirked at that. She saw Harper blushed.

" Yha, umm ok let's just eat some food" said Harper as she hurried her walked to the kitchen.

" Morning Mom Daddy " said Alex as she sat down.

" Good morning Alex , your cheery today" said Jerry Russo as he looked at his little girl.

" Yha I had a good time with Harper like aways" said Alex as she smiled at Harper . Harper smiled back .

" Good morning Mrs and Mr. Russo" said Harper as she smiled at them.

" How did you sleep Harper" asked Theresa as she looked at the red head.

" Fine until a little annoying friend of mine jumped on the bed at 7 to wake me up and I really wanted to sleep in today but she got what she wanted like she always dose" said Harper as she smiled and looked at Alex. Alex smiled and nodded her head.

" Alex you should know better" scolded Theresa as she looked at Alex who rolled her eye's and smirked at Harper.

" Morning" said Justin as he walked in the kitchen.

" Pancakes" said Max as he ran in and looked around.

" Ok , look me and your mother are leaving where going to a business meeting with the bank Justin and Harper are in charge Harper keep an eye on Alex ok. Have fun and study your spells today" said Jerry as he and Theresa got up and left. There four plate's of scrambled egg's and bacon. Each teen ate there plate and put them in the sink.

" Well, that was fun ok let's go shopping Harper" said Alex as she got up and looked at Harper.

" I can't I have to meet up with some friend's and were going dancing" said Harper as she grinned.

" Well, that sounds better who are theses friends anyway do I know them" asked Alex as she walked up to Harper.

" Nha, you don't and no you can't go this is not your scene Kay" said Harper as she left.

" Fuck she keeps running away from me, I think shes hiding something from me" said Alex as she looked at her brothers. Both of them frown they knew Alex really wanted Harper and they wanted her to be happy.

" Dose she know you like her , maybe your not showing it you know" said Max as he turned on the TV.

" Yha, I did and she knows she asked me to wait one week" said Alex as she sat down next to him and grabbed the controller from him and flipped the channel's.

" Then wait, wait as long as you have to. If you truly love her then wait" said Justin as he went back to his room.

" I don't want to wait I want to kiss Harper and make her feel good like she makes me feel" said Alex to herself. Max heard it an frowned , he hope Harper like Alex he thought she did he saw her look at Alex with longing like Alex looks at Harper.

" Don't forget you want to fuck her brain's out" said Max as he smirked.

( With Harper at The Stomp Yard time 8: 30 am)

" HARPER YOU PARTY ANIMAL" said Zeke as he watch Harper dance with the other girl's on the cheer leading squad. They where there to say there last cheer goodbye to Harper, because she quit the cheer squad. They would of done it sooner but Zeke was the new captain and he ran a tough drill meet.

" Thanks Zeke this rock's" said Harper as she dance around the striper pole.

" Go Harper , go Harper Go show us your striper moves" said Kim a blond cheer leader as she smiled at Harper.

" Hahaha , ok ok you want to me do my thang on this here dancing pole" said Harper as she winked at the other girl's.

" Yha, go Harper Go Harper" cheer the cheer leader's. Harper smirked and jumped on the pole she spun around and flipped so she was spinning by her leg's.

" Damn, Harper you got's some moves" said Zeke as he grinned and winked at Harper.

" I know I took some lesson's" said Harper as she did a upside down fireman.

" Hahaha, only Harper Jane Finkle would take more classes because the school doesn't teach her enough " said Kelly as she pointed to Harper and shook her head.

" Yha, I really liked it and I took some belly dancing classes too. I'm one sexy red headed bitch" said Harper as she slapped her ass.

" YHA, YHA GO HARPER" yelled the girl's. Harper started to dance again to the music that the club was playing swinging and spinning on the dance pole. She was giving everybody a show on the pole . The girl's and Zeke danced and flirted all day. They left the club at ten Pm .

" Bye Harper see you at school" said Kim as she and Kelly walked home together.

" Bye girl's thanks for the good bye party" said Harper as she waved good bye to them.

"Good night Harper your a amazing dancer" said Zeke as he left.

" Damn look at the time I have to run to Mason and Juliet" said Harper as she looked at her cell phone for the time , it read 10:19 pm. Harper looked around it was late and she knew she should go home and sleep but she wasn't sleepy but Mason and Juliet.

" I'll run there and then run home" said Harper to herself as she started to run. Harper was getting scared so she started to sing a song that she heard last week. It was Your Love is a Lie By Simple Plan.

**I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone**

I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)

You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?

So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know,  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
You're nothing but a lie

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie  
I know you're nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie

Your love is just a lie !

" Man do I love that song" said Harper as she smiled she got to the graveyard and found the crypt she knew so well.

" I'm so sorry guy's" said Harper as she walked in. As soon as she walked in Mason picked her up in a big hug.

"I know I'm late and I'm sorry I was out dancing with the cheer leaders and we lost track of the time" said Harper as she frowned.

" Are you ok, no one hurt you did they" asked Mason as she looked over Harper.

"Yha, I'm good but you two need to drink fast because I need to get out of here fast.

" Ok, sure" said Juliet as she bit Harper on her right wrist. Mason took the left and bit her there. Harper hiss as they drank from her.

" Damn, drink up faster guy's I need to get home I'm out past my curfew" said Harper as she looked at the two drinking from her.

" Done" both Mason and Juliet as they looked up at Harper grinning. Harper watch as they went back to there teenage selves they looked just liked they did when the accident happen.

" You guy's look great, so what now" asked Harper as she licked her wrist. She hated to admit it but she loved how she tasted. Lately shes been craving rare meat and she's been licking the blood from the meat she buys. She knew she was changing but she didn't tell Mason or Juliet about these changes she was going threw.

_( Flash back No Jutsu ,Two Week's ago )_

" _Oh my God" whispered Harper as she looked at her self in the mirror in the girl's locker room at school. Her eye's where glowing gold and her canines where longer then usual. She had fang's on her upper and lower mouth, it reminded her of how Mason looked with his teeth._

" _My body's changing I hear better, I can smell better, I can run faster and jumper higher then ever before. I'm like a super Harper." said Harper as she frowned. Harper went to open the stall of one of the bathroom's. It broke off the hinges._

" _Now I have to add that I'm super strong" said Harper as she glared at the door in her hand's._

_( Kai and Flash Back)_

" Where going to find our parents first then come back here for Justin and Alex" said Juliet as she smiled. She was so happy to see her family.

" Sounds great, good luck" said Harper as she smiled at them. Mason looked at Harper she was glowing. She looked so happy.

" Harper I'm going to tell my father about you" said Mason as he smiled.

" Ok, that's so nice of you , look texted me before you guy's show up" said Harper as she hugged Mason and Hugged Juliet as well.

" We'll be back soon, maybe in a week" said Juliet as she looked at the dark sky.

" Great , perfect" said Harper as she thought back to her telling Alex to wait one week.

" Thank you Harper from the bottom of my heart, I will always be grateful for what you did" said Mason as he kissed Harper on the corner of her lip's.

" Mason" said Harper as she looked shocked. Mason smiled and ran off.

" Bye Harper" said Juliet as she turned into a bat and flew away.

" Weird" said Harper as she left the crypt. Harper ran home she had more energy then she did when she got there but she was starving, funny thing this morning she was drain of all her energy ha, but she feels like she's could dance some more. Harper walked into the kitchen and made her self a snack . She got some pickles and chip's. Harper grabbed a can of root beer and went to the basement to hang in her room. As Harper walked in to her room she saw Alex sleeping on her bed. Harper smiled at the cute site and walked to her desk.

" Mmm, Harper your home" said Alex as she woke up. Harper grinned at Alex and took a bit of a pickle.

" It's 10:40 Harps did you go dancing all night." asked Alex as she got up and walked to Harper. Alex took the pickle Harper had on her mouth and bit it.

" Yha, we lost track of time it was fun all that club music and dancing" said Harper as she ate some of her chip's.

" So who are theses friends" asked Alex as she frowned, she didn't like that Harper had other friends.

" Oh just some friends from school, you know I would of asked you to come but they think your a bad apple" said Harper as she shrugged her shoulders.

" Oh I see and when they told you that what did you tell them" asked Alex feeling a little hurt.

" I told them what ever I'll party harder with you then them" said Harper as she smiled at Alex.

" You did , huh great because I'm the party that they missed." said Alex as she hugged Harper.

" Alex what I said earlier about giving me a week I thought about it" said Harper as she frowned.

" Yha do you want to start now" asked Alex as she got excited.

" No , I want to tell you to forget about it" said Harper as she drank her root beer.

" What, why what did I do wrong . All I did was love you" said Alex as she started to cry.

" I ....I can't be with you because ... because I'm thinking of moving to Ireland" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex paled when she heard that. Harper the one she loves is thinking of moving to Ireland , a place that was far far far away from Waverly place.

" What" whispered Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper grinned and put her hand on the back of her neck.

" Yha, I thought maybe it would be good. You know I can't stay here forever and maybe next week you'll forget all about this." said Harper as she thought back to Mason.

" I can never forget you Harper, Tell me what to do I'll do it you want me to get strait A's , do you want me to be a better and nicer person. Just tell me" said Alex as she went on her knees and begged Harper.

" I don't want you to change I like you the way you are" said Harper as she ran her hand threw her hair.

" Then what why can't you love me the way I love you" said Alex as she grabbed Harper's face with her hand's.

" I did something that ...... you might hate me for . I did something that will change me forever. What I did I can never go back to normal, but I did it for you" said Harper as she frowned

" Harper what did you do" asked Alex as she got worried. Alex started to panic all she could think of was drug's.

" I can't tell you I promise not to tell you" said Harper as she closed her eye's.

" HARPER ARE YOU DOING DRUG'S" screamed Alex she didn't care if her parent's heard her all she cared for was Harper's wellbeing .

" No, I'm not I would never do that and any way what I did was far way more dangerous then drug's" said Harper as she glared at Alex.

" What sis you do, and you better tell me" said Alex as she looked at Harper in the eye's.

" You'll find out next week, Just wait one week and I promise I'll tell you everything you want ok. All I can tell you now is .......is that I'm happy I did a good thing and I know that it'll have a happy ending for everybody" said Harper as she stood up and walked up to her bed. Harper laid down on the bed and closed her eye's.

" I want to talk about this now" said Alex as she marched to Harper.

" Goodnight Alex" said Harper as she slept.

" What ever you did is probable not as bad as you think, I know you Harper your a good girl you don't do bad things. I'll wait this one week but I'll let you know I'll be watching you all week" said Alex as she went on the bed and pinned Harper down.

" I did it for you , I did it for you, I did it for you, I did it for you" repeated Harper to herself . Alex frowned as she turned her body away from Harper, she felt so hurt that Harper kept something from her.

**In the week that Pass Alex was on Harper like white on rice. She was there every second of the Day. She was asking Harper what did she do , what so bad about it. Harper smiled and all she kept on saying was I did it for you and wait one week.**

" It's been One week, Harper now spill" said Alex as she glared at the scared red head. Harper was pacing the living room. She kept on looking out the window, hoping to See some fur or a bat.

" Let's wait a little bit" said Harper as she started to freak out.

" Harper please tell us we love you , You know that right Nena" said Theresa as she looked at Harper. Harper stopped in her tracks when she heard that.

" Yes, I know that and I love you guy's to but trust me I'll all make sense soon we just need to wait a little bit." said Harper as she looked at the Russo Family . Alex told them about Harper and they all got worried.

" What the fuck are we waiting for" said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Us" said Mason as he jumped in threw that window. Mason and Juliet where standing there smiling.

" Thank Peter that you guy's came," said Harper as she smiled.

" Mason" said Alex as she looked at her so called wolf boyfriend.

" Hello Alex, how are you" said Mason as he smiled.

" How, how is this possible" said Alex as she walked up to Mason.

" You should thank Harper we wouldn't be here with out here" said Juliet as she hugged Justin who was crying.

" How, I looked for everything to bring you back but I didn't find anything" said Justin as he touched Juliet's hair.

" We needed to drink blood of a willing mortal to return our power's back and we both thought of Harper." said Mason as he smiled at Harper.

"Harper you gave your blood to Mason and Juliet" whispered Alex as she looked at her red head friends.

" Yes, I did like I said I did this for you" whispered Harper as she looked at the floor.

" And you two drank from her, you bit her and drank up her blood knowing that it might of killed her" said Alex as she closed her eye's she was shaking in rage.

" Thank you Harper I will do anything for you , you brought back the love of my left I will always own you one" said Justin as he looked at Harper.

" Your welcome" said Harper as she she looked at Alex.

" Alex, are you not happy to see me" asked Mason as he looked at Alex.

" How could you , how could you do something so ....so so STUPID" yelled Alex as she glared at Harper.

" I did it for you" said Harper as she started to cry she thought Alex would be happy but she was yelling her.

" I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO DO THIS HARPER THIS IS REALLY A STUPID THING TO DO YOUR THE GOOD GIRL, THE SMART GIRL WHY THE FUCKING HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS FOR ME, ! **YOU COULD OF DIED**" yelled Alex as she walked up to Harper and yelled at her face.

" I FUCKING DID IT BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU . I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVED HIM SO I SAID YES WHEN THEY ASKED FOR MY BLOOD SO YOU COULD BE FUCKING HAPPY, BUT NOW I HAVE FEELINGS FOR MASON TO" yelled Harper as she glared at Alex. Her eye's glowed and her fangs where out , her nail's where long like claws.

" Harper" whispered Alex as she looked at Harper body change.

" I'm sorry ok I'm sorry that I love you and thats why I kept on trying to push you away. I'M SORRY" yelled Harper as she ran out of the apartment and in to the streets.

" HARPER COME HOME" yelled Alex as she ran to her window to see the red head run super fast.

" She changed into a Hybrid a WereVamp, I did this Oh my god . Juliet we hurt Harper. I love her but I love Alex to what do I do What do I do" said Mason as he looked at Juliet.

" You stay here with Alex I'll go after Harper and get her to come home. She needs to drink blood now so..." said Juliet as she kissed Justin . Juliet flew out the window and went to find Harper.

" I'm sorry I'm sorry so Sorry I'm so sorry Alex please forgive me I love you and I love Harper both of you are my heart. Help me get her back for us" said Mason as he cried..

" Let's go get our girlfriend then" said Alex she was smiling and crying at the same time she was happy Harper loved her , Mason loved her and the both loved each other this would be a great relationship a Wizard , a Werewolf and A Hybrid what a great couple they would make.

" You.. you mean your ok with Me liking Harper as much as I love you" asked Mason as he walked up to Alex.

" Yha I am because I love her to and I love you too" said Alex as she kissed Mason on the lips.

" Shall we, let's go get our girlfriend" said Mason as he grinned. He was the happiest Werewolf in the whole world.

_**To be continued if I get at lest 5 reviews. **_

**WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWOP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP-WOWP**

I really wanted a threesome fic so I wrote one maybe this will give somebody some ideas huh . Hehehe I hope so. So tell me what you think. I wana hear your thought's. This is part one if you want the rest well tell me . 


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't lie to me**

Harper lies to Alex and Alex doesn't like it one bit. What big secret does Harper have why is she spending time at a graveyard. " Don't ever lie to me again Harper" whispered Alex as she looked at the scared redhead. Harper / Alex/ Mason.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

" Her, wonderful scent is this way. Follow me love we will find our little red riding hood" said Mason as he ran threw the street's. Alex and the rest of the Russo's followed Mason.

" That's my werewolf boyfriend. Now I just need my bubble red head and then we're good" said Alex as she smiled at Mason. Mason ran to the school pool.

" Her scent end's here, Juliet where is she " asked Mason as he looked at the blond vampire. Juliet looked at Mason.

" Shes been swimming since she got here ." said Juliet as she walked to Justin and hugged him.

" Mason you and I should talk to Harper, everyone else stay here and wait for us." said Alex as she started to walk towards the pool. Mason followed her.

" What are we going to say." said Mason as he looked at Alex.

" I don't know." said Alex as she frowned. To many thought's of what to say where running threw her head.

" Well, I was thinking that I would tell her that I love her and that I love you as well. That all three of us should date each other, we would be happy." said Mason as he smiled. He really thought this was a great thing to say to Harper.

" Hmm, you do that. I'm still thinking if I should hit her or kiss her for what she did. I'm happy to have you back but look at what happen to her she's a new kind of monster. I know love her and this half werewolf half vampire thing doesn't change a thin , it's just that she lied to me. She lied and I don't like it one bit." said Alex as she crossed her arm's and stopped , she looked at the sky it was full of star's and a full moon.

" But she did it because she loves you and now that I know she has feeling's for what could go wrong" said Mason as he frowned.

" Let's talk to her and see what happens." said Alex as she open the fence door and saw Harper swimming in the pool.

" HARPER GET OUT OF THE POOL AND TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW" yelled Alex as she looked at Harper.

"Alex can we talk later" said Harper as she kept swimming.

" No we need to talk now Harper" said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper jumped out of the pool and landed by Alex. They where nose to nose. Water was dripping off Harper and her clothes hugged her body.

" Well, talk" said Harper as she glared at Alex.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

Well a little update, sorry about the hold up on this story I hit a brick wall for it but now I got idea's so I'm hoping that I'll update sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't lie to me**

Harper lies to Alex and Alex doesn't like it one bit. What big secret does Harper have why is she spending time at a graveyard. " Don't ever lie to me again Harper" whispered Alex as she looked at the scared redhead. Harper / Alex/ Mason.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

" Well, talk" said Harper as she glared at Alex.

" One don't give me lip , Two all three of us need to talk so listen" said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper nodded her head.

" Fine let's talk" said Harper as she looked at Alex and Mason. Her voice was low and soft.

" Why didn't you tell me about this, I could of helped some how prevented you from turning into a new type of werewolf or vampire. I thought we never kept anything from the other." said Alex as she looked at Harper with tear's in her eye's.

" I know but I was confused and they looked so pitiful and with what happen with my parent's I just wanted to make you happy." said Harper as she too started to cry. Alex and Harper hugged each other while they where crying.

"Right, well I have something to say as well. I loved Alex for a long time but I also fallen for you as well Harper. I've gotten to know you both and for all my immortal life I never felt like this . I never felt love like this and I know if all three of us become a couple we will be the happiest people on the planet ." said Mason as he looked Alex and Harper.

" Mason" said Harper / Alex as they looked at him. They opened there arm's and let him in on there hug. All three of them hugged and cried. After the crying was over all three of them talked. Mason told them how he and Juliet found out about a way to turn them back and how he fell for Harper and why as well that he was madly in love with Alex still. Harper told them about her reason's why she help and her problem's with her folk's then she told them how she fell for both of them. Alex told them she love's both of them the same and she couldn't see her life with out either one of them.

" Just one more thing Don't lie to me again Harper" whispered Alex as she looked at the scared red head. Harper nodded her head.

" I won't I promise." said Harper as she looked at Alex.

"Good, Now I have my brown eye girl and my little red riding hood." said Mason as he smield at the two loves of his life.

" And I got My wolf man and my red angel I don't know Harp's part wolf part Vamp your a new type of monster and your just for Mason and me. I love the sound of that." said Alex as she smirked . Harper was blushing and rubbing the back of her neck.

" Well I guess I can say Mason's my Wolf too and your my Magical girl" said Harper as she looked at her feet to hide her blush.

" Don't hide your amazing face from us Harp's we love seeing you" said Alex as she titled Harper's head up. Harper looked up and saw Alex smiling at her. Harper leaned forward lightly kissed Alex on the lip's.

" Hehe, I knew your lip's would be soft as cloud's." said Alex as she kissed Harper back. Harper looked at Mason and smiled at Him, he leaned forward and kissed her as well.

" Mmm, Cherry's I do love Cherry's Puppet." said Mason as he smiled into the kiss.

" Yeah, she does taste like cherry's, let's see what we get when we mix Cherry's and what you taste like" said Alex as she kissed him. Alex licked her lip's and smiled.

" Cherry's and apple's my favorite." said Alex as she smiled at her girlfriend and boyfriend.

" Well, Alex you taste like dark chocolate" said Harper as she smirked.

" Oh, I know why do you think I lick my lip's all the time." said Alex as she grinned.

" I think we should head back day light is coming and we need to hide Juliet from the sun... Harper luv how does the sun affect you if your part vampire" said Mason as he looked curious.

" I feel fine , like nothing happens. But I do have a thirst for blood and a hunger for raw meat. For so strange reason I want to bring you two a dead animal" said Harper as she looked confused.

" Yeah no thanks" said Alex as she looked disgusted.

"Ahh, that's your wolf telling you to feed your mates" said Mason as he grinned.

" Let's go home and talk about this later, as much as I want to spend the night kissing you two I really need to change out of theses wet clothes before I get sick" said Harper as she looked at her clothes. They where hugging her body and she felt cold she could she her nipple's sticking out. Alex and Mason looked at her body and smiled. Both had the same thought running threw there mind. **" What a great body and look at her chest, I can see her nipple's Yippee " **

"Sure any thing you say Puppet" said Mason as he looked at Alex.

" Yup, anything you say Harp's" said Alex as she smiled at Mason. Both grabbed her hand's and walked her to the rest of the group. When they got there they told everyone that they where dating and after everyone agreed that it was the best idea for them . Justin flashed them home.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

So what you think there all dating now. I think in the next chapter I'll have the first date. That should be fun.


End file.
